


Кошечки на полях

by ola_pianola



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - School, Brother Feels, Brothers, Children, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Little Brothers, Normal Life, Protective Older Brothers, Real Life, Учебные заведения, Юмор, братья, дети, повседневность, сборник драбблов, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_pianola/pseuds/ola_pianola
Summary: Сборник драбблов про 6-летнего первоклассника Нимуру Вашу и его любимого 15-летнего брата-старшеклассника Кишо Ариму. Школьное AU без гулей.[A collection of drabbles about 6-year-old Washuu Nimura and his beloved 15-year-old brother Arima Kisho. School AU without ghouls.]
Kudos: 4





	1. Апрельская линейка

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено Саюшке, Нерисоньке и маленькому кисе Нимуре.

— Мне ничего не видно, — пробормотал Нимура, выглядывая из-за плеч стоящих впереди детей.

Там, куда он пытался всмотреться, происходило что-то интересное, но огромное количество тонких шей и голов закрывало обзор, и Нимура привставал на носочки и вытягивался до лёгкой боли в мышцах. В школьной форме было жарко, застёгнутый на все пуговицы воротник рубашки непривычно давил на горло, а новые ботинки натирали, оставляя обжигающие мозоли. Нетерпение мешалось с постепенно накатывающим раздражением, и от этой гремучей смеси хотелось топнуть ногой и произнести не слишком учтивую тираду.

Оставив бесплодные попытки что-либо рассмотреть, Нимура обиженно выдохнул и, крепче сжав ладонь Кишо, дёрнул его за руку.

— Мне ничего не видно, братик! — громко повторил он возмущённым тоном, и несколько детей обернулись на него. Кишо моргнул и опустил голову, слегка удивлённо посмотрев на него, но после его лицо стало таким же бесстрастным, как обычно.

— Там ничего интересного, — коротко ответил он.

— А мне интересно! — раздражаясь ещё больше, отрезал Нимура, сверля брата взглядом.

Кишо выждал паузу, вероятно, оценивая ситуацию, а после смиренно вздохнул и, улыбнувшись, поднял Нимуру на руки, усаживая к себе на плечи. Задохнувшись от восхищения, тот положил ладони на голову брата и начал осматриваться. Казалось, отсюда можно было увидеть абсолютно всё, и не только происходящее на сцене, — дотянуться до пролетающих в небе птиц и до самого солнца. Нимура опустил глаза ниже, ловя на себе удивлённые и завистливые взгляды, и зарделся от самодовольства.

— Нимура-кун, не тяни так сильно, — вырвал его из фантазий голос Кишо и лёгкий шлепок по бедру. Нимура ойкнул и тут же ослабил хватку, приглаживая взлохмаченные пряди.

Ничего интересного и правда не было — какие-то бесконечные речи в микрофон и громкая гулкая музыка — и можно было бы даже разочароваться, но сидеть так высоко казалось чем-то невозможным, вызывающим искренний восторг.

Первый школьный день проходил замечательно, и Нимура пообещал себе, что будет стараться быть всегда на высоте, чтобы брат мог им гордиться.


	2. Ведьмины объятия

Едва уроки закончились, Нимура моментально собрал свои вещи, громко попрощался со всеми, низко поклонился учителю и пулей вылетел из здания школы. Он успел добежать до места, где учится братик, едва ли за пять минут и останавился перед каменной оградой, совсем запыхавшись. Щёки горели, а под ранцем намокла рубашка, но Нимура, стараясь не обращать на это внимания, пригладил растрепавшиеся на бегу волосы и натянул до колена сползшие гольфы.

Отдышавшись, он завернул за угол ограды и оказался в большом дворе перед школой. Ученики только начали выходить из дверей, разбившись на группы, о чём-то беззаботно болтали и смеялись, и Нимура, вцепившись пальцами в лямки ранца, пытался выловить взглядом брата.

Ученики проходили мимо него, некоторые предлагали помощь и задавали глупые вопросы, от которых Нимура отмахивался, пока вдруг прямо перед ним не присела какая-то девушка с выкрашенными в зелёный волосами.

— Смотрите-ка, какой милашка, — пропела она, расплываясь в улыбке, и Нимура расширил глаза от лёгкого испуга. Поджав губы, он попробовал обойти её, чтобы не мешала искать брата в толпе, но его схватили за щёки и до жжения потянули их в стороны. — Такой маленький, мягонький, просто прелесть.

Их окружили другие девушки, совсем закрывая обзор и заставляя не на шутку нервничать. Они протянули к нему руки, начали трогать волосы и форму, безостановочно щебетали и смеялись, заставляя сердце почти выпрыгивать из груди. У Нимуры на несколько секунд пропал голос, а мышцы стали ватными, и он слабо отбивался от них, больше барахтаясь, как утопающий, чем действительно что-то делая. Девушки засмеялись ещё больше, касаясь всё бесцеремоннее, а самая главная, зеленоволосая ведьма, сладко воркуя, впилась накрашенными ногтями в кожу. К горлу подступил липкий ком, а глазам стало горячо.

— Что вы делаете? — услышал он знакомый бесстрастный голос, схватился за него, как за спасательный круг, и закричал что есть мочи:

— Братик!

Девушки замерли в удивлении, и Нимура отодрал от себя их руки, растолкал и выбежал из круга, хватаясь за ногу брата и пряча лицо.

— Нимура? — удивлённо спросил Кишо, касаясь растрёпанных волос и мягко поглаживая. — Что здесь происходит?

— Они меня обижают! — выкрикнул Нимура, вскидывая голову, а после резко повернулся, указывая пальцем на главную. — Особенно вот эта вот, зелёная!

Ведьма приподняла тонкие брови и перевела насмешливый взгляд на брата.

— Это что, твой младшенький? — усмехнулась она, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Да, Это, это Нимура, мой младший брат, познакомься, — спокойно произнёс Кишо, сжимая ладонь на плече Нимуры.

— Ты что, её знаешь? — возмутился он, поднимая взгляд на брата.

— К сожалению, — едва слышно ответил Кишо.

— Ну конечно он меня знает! — воскликнула ведьма и, вспорхнув с места, в три лёгких шага оказалась вплотную к ним, и Нимура снова вцепился в ногу брата. — Это же мой дорогой семпай, — протянула она, обхватывая руку Кишо своими и прильнула к нему. Её грудь, стянутая блузкой, тесно прижалась к его плечу, а переплетённые пальцы оказались у самой юбки. Она улыбнулась так мерзко, что Нимуру передёрнуло, тогда как лицо брата осталось полностью непроницаемым.

Возмутившись такими бесцеремонными объятиями, Нимура оторвался от ноги брата и оттолкнул ведьму от него, и та от удивления действительно отошла на полшага.

— Уйди, злая тётя, — коротко и зло бросил он, обнимая Кишо так крепко, как только мог. — Мой братик.

Кишо тихо засмеялся и, освободившись от объятий, поднял его на руки.

— Видимо, не судьба тебе, Это, — улыбнулся он и сделал шаг в сторону выхода с территории. Выглянув из-за плеча, Нимура показал ведьме язык, и та послала ему такую убийственно-сладкую улыбку, что он вздрогнул и уткнулся в грудь брата.

Едва они вышли со двора, Кишо опустил Нимуру на землю и взял за руку.

— Почему ты пришёл сюда? — мягко спросил он, глядя на Нимуру.

— Хотел поскорее увидеть тебя, — сконфуженно пробормотал тот, и Кишо усмехнулся.

— Что, соскучился? — с лёгкой хитринкой прищурился он.

— А вот и нет, ещё чего! — мгновенно вспетушился Нимура и отвернулся, увидев, как улыбка брата стала шире от его очевидной лжи.

— Давай так, — примирительным тоном проговорил Кишо, — я буду заходить за тобой сразу после уроков, только дожидайся меня у ворот своей школы, ладно?

— Ладно, — буркнул в ответ Нимура, не поднимая взгляда.

— Рассказывай, как прошёл день? — тряхнув его за руку, попросил Кишо, и Нимура, словно ожив, начал увлечённо рассказывать о своих успехах.

Прогулка до дома прошла незаметно и слишком быстро.


	3. Онигири

— Нимура, вставай, я пока приготовлю нам бенто.

Сонный голос брата донёсся сквозь дремоту, накатившую после первого будильника, и Нимура мученически застонал, плотнее заворачиваясь в одеяло.

Вставать не хотелось до подступающего к горлу кома, но Нимура кое-как выдрал себя из тёплых объятий кровати, поставил ноги на пол и протёр глаза, а после пошёл умываться и чистить зубы. С кухни раздавался тихий стук ножа и доносился запах яичницы. Он немного бодрил, вызывая голод, и Нимура быстро вернулся в комнату, натянул приготовленную с вечера одежду и спустился на первый этаж.

Брат был ещё в домашнем и выглядел совсем невыспавшимся — опять учил допоздна, подумал Нимура — но движения ножом были точными и выверенными. Отвлёкшись от нарезки овощей, он выключил плиту и выложил на тарелку горячую яичницу. Её вид и запах были такими аппетитными, что у Нимуры потекли слюнки, но каждый кусочек пришлось терпеливо остужать, иначе было очень горячо. Брата же, видимо, ничего не смущало, поэтому он быстро съел всё, дорезал овощи и, перемешав их с морской капустой, уложил получившийся салат в две маленькие коробочки.

— Вроде, готово, — проговорил он тихо. — Доедай яичницу, я пока переоденусь.

Он ушёл, и Нимура, покончив с завтраком, потянулся к коробочке со своим именем и аккуратно открыл. На него смотрели два аккуратных онигири, от которых немного пахло рыбой, а салат лежал рядом. Стало даже жаль, что это можно будет съесть только в обед, а не прямо сейчас.

Оглядевшись, Нимура увидел на столе банку от морской капусты, в которой ещё что-то осталось, взял одну тонкую водоросль и, разорвав, приклеил на онигири усы, а после щурящиеся глаза и улыбку, чтобы получилась милая кошачья мордочка. Так рисовый пирожок выглядел ещё лучше, и, приклеив вырезанные из нори «ушки», Нимура проделал то же самое со вторым онигири, а после открыл бенто брата и украсил и его рисовые пирожки.

Едва он успел закрыть коробочки, как одетый в школьную форму Кишо появился на кухне, передал Нимуре его ранец, после чего отправил всю грязную посуду в посудомойку. Сложив бенто, они вместе вышли из дома, окунаясь в утреннюю прохладу.

***

— Наконец-то обед, — облегчённо протянул Таиши, потягиваясь за партой, после того как учитель отпустил их на перерыв. — Я уж думал, что мой желудок переварит сам себя.

Они поднялись на крышу, занимая любимое место в тени вентиляции, и, достав бенто из сумки, Кишо положил её на бетон и сел сверху. Таиши шуршал фольгой, в которую был завёрнут сэндвич, с шипением открыл банку колы и принялся за еду. Ветер шевелил волосы и забирался под рубашку, немного охлаждая разгорячённое почти летним зноем тело.

Щёлкнув замком, Кишо открыл коробочку и взорвался хохотом, едва не роняя её из рук.

— Э, ты в норме, чувак? — тут же спросил Таиши, оторвав ото рта банку газировки.

Кишо хотел бы ему ответить, но задыхался от смеха, поэтому просто помахал ладонью, пытаясь сказать, что всё в порядке, а после зарылся лицом в колени и продолжил смеяться уже беззвучно.

— Да что там такое? — пробормотал Таиши и подошёл, заглядывая в коробочку. На него смотрели два онигири со смеющимися кошачьими мордочками. — О, милота какая, — немного удивлённо изрёк он. — Твоя девушка сделала?

— Да нет у меня девушки, это мой младший брат, — кое-как выдавил Кишо, снял очки и стёр выступившие на глазах слёзы.

— А, понял. — Таиши сел рядом, всё ещё рассматривая онигири. — Я уже думал вести тебя в медпункт. Такая резкая смена поведения — признак чего-то нехорошего.

— Я в норме, — хрипло отозвался Кишо, доставая один рисовый пирожок из коробочки, и повертел его в руке. — Ну вот и как теперь это есть? — со вздохом сожаления протянул он.

— Ртом, Кишо, — на автомате ответил Таиши, прикладываясь к газировке.

— Жалко же.

— Слушай, ты что-то много паришься. Давай помогу. — Таиши схватил его руку, в которой был зажат пирожок, и потянул её к себе, намереваясь откусить от онигири.

— А ну стой! — прошипел Кишо, отодвигая Таиши от себя и дёргая руку назад. — Это мне сделали!

Он безжалостно откусил онигири, посмотрел на начинку из соленого лосося и сливочного сыра, задумчиво пережёвывая, и безэмоционально выдал, показывая её Таиши:

— Смотри, котиные мозги.

Глоток газировки разбрызгался по бетонной крыше, и Таиши начал бить себя кулаком в грудь.


End file.
